


Annoying Songs stuck in my head

by personalfreakshow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), danandphil - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Coldplay, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, and phil likes to annoy dan, annoying songs, but i mean, mention of cereal, obviously, they already know, they are already soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalfreakshow/pseuds/personalfreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you get a song stuck in your head, if your soulmate is singing it (and at random times as well, duh). Only, the thing is, you already know that you are soulmates, and you are living together. And it is just simply annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Songs stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it just came to me. And there will be a much longer fic soon.

_'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path-_

Not again. It happened all the time, and it was terribly annoying. Dan rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the constant repetition of the song in his head. I wasn’t exactly easy to have to listen to about six different songs every day, of which he didn’t even like a lot, just because Phil would never stop singing. He could imagine it perfectly, there was Phil, scrolling through tumblr and carelessly singing the entire time.

Now, Coldplay was fine. But most of the time it was just a random tune that was so short that it just repeated itself all the time, driving Dan absolutely crazy. Just as he was about to reach for his phone to block it out with different music, it somewhat stopped. Usually when you get a song stuck in your head it doesn’t just stop. But when it happens because _someone_ is singing it, it would leave your mind the moment they stopped.

Dan quickened his pace, desperate to get home before Phil found something else to annoy him with. He turned one last corner and pushed through the front door quickly.

_And I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
And I don't care if you do-_

“PHIIIL!” he yelled. “SHUT UP.”   
The song left him that very second, and he just heard a giggle from upstairs, along with an _oh so serious_ apology.

He hurried up the stair only to find that, in fact, Phil was not on Tumbr but in the kitchen, making tea.   
“Welcome back” the older greeted him, turning and pulling him into a short kiss. “I hope you brought cereal.”


End file.
